


Pit Bull

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, The Gangsey wants to know about Ro's first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kavinsky?" Adam asked.</p><p>Ronan nodded, somberly agreeing, "Kavinsky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Bull

"It was _terrible_." Ignoring Blue's accusatory glare, Gansey pointed out, "It _literally_ killed me."

 

" _I_ literally killed you," Blue shot back. "It was pretty terrible for me, too."

 

"On the bright side," Henry was quick to point out, "at least it wasn't like kissing a golden retriever. I recommend never kissing Cheng2. He's an awful kisser when he's drunk."

 

"You and him?" Blue asked, her brows lifted high.

 

"I told you: I'm Henry-sexual."

 

"You're a fuckin' nerd," Ronan pointed out, and against his side, Adam stifled a laugh as best he could.

 

Henry quickly agreed, "True."

 

"Well, what about you?" Blue was the one to ask, her eyes on Ronan's, challenging. "How was _your_ first kiss?"

 

" _Mine_?"

 

Ronan's hesitance grabbed Adam's attention almost instantly. "Was it that bad?" He sounded hurt.

 

"My first kiss with you was really nice," Ronan said. "My actual first kiss..."  He gave a long, low whistle.

 

Lifting one well-kept eyebrow, Henry asked, "Is that good or bad?"

 

Saying nothing, Ronan glanced down at Adam, who murmured, "You can say it."

 

"It was good," Ronan admitted. "A li'l painful, but good."

 

Furrowing her brow, Blue asked, " _Painful_?"

 

"There was a lotta teeth," Ronan explained, and Adam shot him a knowing look. "The fucker split my lip wide open. Hurt like Hell. Honestly, the kissing was the only thing I liked about him."

 

"Kavinsky?" Adam asked.

 

Ronan nodded, somberly agreeing, "Kavinsky."

 

Hesitating a bit, Adam admitted, "He wasn't too bad."

 

" _You_ kissed him?"

 

Adam's silence was a huge, heavy thing, filling the room nearly to bursting, and Henry was the one to break is, insisting, "C'mon, Parrish, spill!"

 

"I wanted to kiss a guy," Adam said, curling further into Ronan's side, "but the pickings in Henrietta are kinda slim for that sorta thing. So I had to settle. He was better than I expected, but..." He met Ronan's eyes, gesturing at his mouth. "Teeth, yeah."

 

"Like a golden retriever?" Henry asked, wrinkling his nose.

 

Rolling his eyes, Ronan clarified, to Adam's amusement, "Like a goddamn pit bull."

**Author's Note:**

> For onemoretroubledsoul on Tumblr :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
